Kingdom Hearts III: Return to Halloweentown
by Micro Magic
Summary: Sarox, Marlene and Max visit PJ's old town for the first time. Turns out, he knows Marnie Piper and her family. Now they will gather all of their powers to find the Keyblade Wielder of Witch University/Halloweentown.
1. Chapter 1

**KINGDOM HEARTS III - WITCH UNIVERSITY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**WITCH UNIVERSITY - ANCIENT RUINS CHAMBER - NOON**

The young witch student of Witch University, Marnie Piper enters the chamber of Ancient Ruins. She reads the letter in her hand and comes next to a big hole in the center of the floor. It's pitch black and endlessly deep. She looks down on the hole, then holds out the letter and reads the written spell out loud.

**Marnie:** (Chants)

_"Ancient treasure of my family, hear my call."_

_"In the name of the Cromwells, I summon the power of them all!"_

Instantanously, the spell evokes a powerful shake on the ground, causing Marnie to drop the spell into the hole as she falls to the floor. The quake is so strong that even some of the ceiling drops to the floor. When it stops, a powerful red glow emits from the hole up to the ceiling. Marnie stands up and looks down on the hole and sees a glowing object fly up from the hole. The closer to her it floats, the more clearly she can see that the object is an ancient silver box. When it comes out of the hole, it stops in the air for a moment and then floats toward Marnie. She opens her arms and it lands into her hands just as the light ceases. She reads the inscription on the box.

**Marnie:** "S. Cromwell?"

In the background, a young Asian woman is hiding in the walls, spying on Marnie and the box.

The scene fades out.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – CREATURE STALL - NOON**

A white beam appears in the horizon of the stall and dissolves into the bodies of Sarox, Marlene, PJ and Max. They look around the place in bewilderment.

**Sarox:** Hey, I thought you said we were going to the city hall.

**PJ:** Must've selected the wrong place, sorry...

A pumpkin headed horseman breaks the barn doors with his horse's hooves and dashes toward the quartet. They jump to either side and escape the horseman's tackle. Sarox flips to stand with his legs then pulls out his Kingdom Key Keyblade and makes a stance of defence. When the pumpkin headed horseman turns around, Sarox performs a "Strike Raid" attack and throws his weapon at him, but the horseman blocks it with the ax in his hand and knocks it to the floor. Marlene, Max and PJ draw out their weapons and prepare to fight.

Suddenly, they hear a loud voice:

**Marnie:** _Stop it!_

Sarox and the others turn to where the voice came from, and find Marnie Piper and her little brother, Dylan, at the barn doors and hold identification cards in front of the horseman. Marnie walks closer to the horseman.

**Marnie:** Let them go, they're with us.

The horseman calms down his horse. Marnie goes to PJ's side.

**Marnie:** You okay, PJ?

**PJ:** Yeah, thanks, Marnie.

Sarox, Marlene and Max turn to their comrade, surprised that he actually knows a resident of this world.

**Max:** PJ, you know them?

PJ nods.

**PJ:** We've been friends for a long time.

**Sarox & Max:** (Shocked) Wha?

**Dylan:** Are these your new friends, PJ?

**PJ:** Yeah, allow me to introduce Sarox, Marlene and Max. - Guys, this is Marnie and that's her brother, Dylan. They come from a family of witches.

Dylan and Marnie wave at them.

**Marnie:** Hi, nice to meet you.

With that, they wave back.

**Sarox:** Nice to meet you too. I'm Sarox. This is Marlene…

**Marlene:** Hi.

**Max:** Hey there, I'm Max!

The horseman rides out of the stall leaving the kids behind, but they don't notice it.

**Dylan:** Oh, great! More weirdos in the magical world.

**Marnie:** This is my brother Dylan.

**PJ:** He's the anti-magic believer.

**Dylan:** (Sarcastically) Nice to see you again too, PJ.

Everyone bursts into laughter. Until PJ breaks the tension.

**PJ:** So what're you doing here anyway?

Marnie shows him her membership card of Witch University, which surprises PJ.

**PJ:** No way. You're a student of Witch University?

**Marnie:** Close your mind, doesn't it?

**PJ:** That's great. I mean, it's always been your dream to study at Witch U.

**Dylan:** Yeah, that was before. She found out that students weren't allowed to use magic to do homework at school the first day we arrived.

**PJ:** What? But Witch University is supposed to teach intelligent witches and warlocks so they can learn more about the mystery of magic. It should be free to use magic.

**Dylan:** Not anymore. These days, many teenagers of our world have moved away to other worlds to study in college. And since Witch U. needs more students, the school board decided to accept all magical creatures, including trolls and zombies.

**Sarox:** That sounds great, but why no magic?

**Dylan:** It wouldn't be fair that only witches could use magic to do homework while others couldn't, so they decided to make that rule, much to this witch's dismay.

Dylan is pointing to Marnie, who feels offended by her brother but decides to dismiss it.

**Marnie:** Now what brings you here? I thought you said you were going to Disney Castle?

**PJ:** I did. Now I'm on a mission. We're visiting other worlds for it.

**Marnie:** Really?

**PJ:** Yeah.

He is about to tell them, but Max covers his mouth before he could speak a word.

**Max:** Wait! Have you forgotten you're not supposed to tell anyone about it?

**PJ:** (hesitant) Uh... well, I know, but Marnie and Dylan are my friends.

Marlene and Sarox support PJ.

**Marlene:** He's right, Max. What are friends for if you can't tell them anything?

**Sarox:** Yeah, I agree.

Max startles.

**Max:** Wait, you guys---!

Marnie gets the point.

**Marnie:** I see, you're all on a secret mission.

Sarox, Marlene and Max look to Marnie, who smiles at PJ.

**Marnie:** PJ, if it is top secret, then you don't have to tell us. Because even though I'm curious, I have to respect that you have your own reasons for hiding things from us. (Turns to Dylan) Right, Dylan?

**Dylan:** (nods) Yeah, of course. It wouldn't be called a secret otherwise.

PJ is touched and calmed.

**PJ:** You guys...

**Marnie:** Hey, what're we doing here? Let's go grab a snack. We're heading to the library afterwards anyway. You up for chocolate-salty ice-cream?

PJ immediately gets excited, so excited that he jumps up in the air.

**PJ:** YEAH! I WANT ONE!! LET'S GO, COME ON!!! WEEE---!!!!!

He runs out of the stall before anyone could join in. Max, Sarox and Marlene are shocked by his sudden energy.

**Max:** Wow! I've never seen this side of him before. I guess he is more energetic than he looks.

Sarox and Marlene agree with nods, though they're still in their shocking state.

**Sarox & Marlene:** M-hm...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**WITCH UNIVERSITY - SCHOOL YARD – AFTERNOON**

PJ is licking the two chocolate-salty ice-creams in his hands. In the background, he is followed by Marnie, Dylan; and Marlene, and Sarox, and Max, who observe their surrounding in either fascination or intimidation.

**PJ:** Ah, it's been a really long time. I've been away from home a little way too long! This is so good!

**Max:** (Whispers to Marlene and Sarox) If you ask me, I think he's been away for a really long time to be able to act like that.

Sarox and Marlene can't help but burst into laughs.

**Marnie:** (To the trio) So, first time in town for you three?

**Sarox:** Yeah. I've never seen anything like this before. It's so different from the other worlds.

**Marlene:** (Fascinated) There are so many witches and fairies and other creatures here. No wonder PJ loves this town so much.

**Marnie:** Our family and other witches created this world with other creatures one-thousand years ago.

This piece of information surprises the trio.

**Sarox, Marlene and Max:** Really?!

**Marnie:** (Nods) Yeah. (Reminds herself) Hey, that reminds me. It'll soon be celebration of Halloweentown's 1000 anniversary.

**Sarox:** (Fascinated) Really?

**Marnie:** Yeah! Why don't you guys come and see it? It's gonna be fun.

**Dylan:** Yeah, just more magic and a group of witches and warlocks waiting to show off. She does that every year.

Annoyed by her little brother, Marnie punches him on the shoulder.

PJ continues to lick his ice-creams, but then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, they disappear into thin air. PJ doesn't notice until he realizes he's licking the air.

**PJ:** (Shocked) Wha? What happened? Where are my ice-creams?

Sarox and the others catch up to him and find his ice-creams missing.

**Sarox:** What happened?

PJ is getting wheepy.

**PJ:** M-My ice-creams...

They make sure to calm him down. Then Marnie and Dylan notice that three girls walk by them with an amusing yet mean smile on each of their faces. They are the three Sinister Sisters - Scarlett and the twins, Sage and Sapphire. It doesn't take long before Sarox, and Marlene, and Max also notice the evil-looking girls.

**Scarlett:** Who invited those creeps?

Sage and Sapphire burst into laughter. Then they realize that it was they who made PJ's ice-creams disappear. Marlene is upset, but Dylan doesn't show a single expression of anger, in fact, he looks like he's under the girls' love spell.

**Max:** Did they make PJ's ice-creams disappear with magic?

**Marnie:** You bet.

**Sarox:** But… I thought magic wasn't allowed in the school.

**Marnie:** That is why they only use it when no teacher is watching. Those girls are a pain in the ass.

**Marlene:** Who are they?

**Dylan:** (hypnotized) Scarlett... Sage... and Sapphire. _Me amo_, my charming Sinister sisters.

Sarox, noticing Dylan's hypnotized state, goes to ask Marnie:

**Sarox:** Is he always like this around them?

**Marnie:** Always. Ever since the first day he met them. He's especially infatuated with Scarlett; the ringleader of the sisters.

The Sinister sisters continue to walk away. Dylan is still glancing at them, which bothers Marnie more than anything in the universe.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY - PUBLIC LIBRARY – AFTERNOON**

Dylan opens a door to a room in the public library, followed by Marnie and the quartet. PJ has calmed down now. Marnie and Dylan study the place in bewilderment.

**Dylan:** (Reads some book titles on the desk) "Cromwell women", "Cromwell legacies", "History of Cromwell witches"...

**Marnie:** All the books in here are about our family!

**Dylan:** Um, yeah, I caught the fame.

**Sarox:** So what're we doing here exactly?

**Marnie:** I'm looking for information about an ancestor of ours named S. Cromwell.

**Marlene:** Why?

**Marnie:** Because of a silver box that I found in the chamber of ancient runes. The chancellor said that there was something in there that belongs to my family and wanted me to have it, so she gave me the spell to summon it. And when I did, the box came to me. The problem is I can't get it open, I've tried every thinkable method, but it wouldn't even budge. So we're coming to the library to see if there's anything we find out about her and how to open the box.

**Dylan:** And she wants to find out what she hid in it. She's always fascinated with magic.

**Marnie:** Oh, come on. Aren't you the least curious?

**Dylan:** Nope, I think whatever this S. Cromwell hid inside the box was hidden in it for a reason and I get the feeling it's supposed to stay that way.

**Marnie:** (Dismisses) Let's just grab a book and see there's anything that'll tell us who S. Cromwell was.

**Dylan:** Fine, just give me a minute.

**Marnie:** A minute? Okay, I know you're fast, "bookworm", but...

**Dylan:** I'm more than fast. I'm... magic.

**Marnie:** Did you just use the "M" word?

**Dylan:** (confesses) I used magic to speed-read, okay?

Marnie is shocked to hear this from her brother who dislikes magic.

**Dylan:** Not here, but in high school.

**Marnie:** I can't believe it. No wonder you skipped a grade! And you're always against being magical.

**Dylan:** It's the only thing I use my powers for, I swear.

**Sarox:** (Interrupts) Uh, okay! That's enough! Remember, this is a library. You talk too loud, you get caught.

**Marnie:** Okay. (To Dylan) Just do it.

Dylan sits down on a chair at the desk then points his hands at the books on the shelves and magically pulls them out and float in the air in circular motion. Then, Dylan changes course to the books on the desk, and they begin to fly at the same direction also. Then turns around and points to the last books behind him. When all the books in the room are lifted off the ground, Dylan lowers his hands and speed-reads the books that fly past his eyes. Sarox, PJ, Marnie, Marlene and Max watch on in patience and amazement. About thirty seconds later, Dylan drops focus and the books fall to the floor. He looks up with a grin on his face.

**Dylan:** I know what's in the box!

**Marnie:** What? What's in the box?

Before he could continue, they are interrupted by footsteps coming up behind them. Marnie and the others turn around and see a blond, young man - Ethan Dalloway - at the door.

**Ethan:** Hi.

Marnie doesn't look happy to see him.

**Marnie:** Hi.

**Dylan:** Hey, Ethan. What's up?

**Ethan:** Oh, I'm just looking through some books for my homework. (to Marnie) What about you, Marnie?

She stands up and slowly steps closer toward Ethan. Her expression is clear anger and hatred.

Marnie: Well, you know, we did come here to study. But then I saw the warlock who teamed up with his father in attempt to steal my family's magic, so I just lost the interest. (to the others) Come on, guys. Let's go!

With that, she leaves the room without waiting. The others feel like they have no choice but to follow her. When Dylan walks past Ethan, he greets him goodbye.

**Dylan:** See ya, Ethan.

**Ethan:** (Sadly) Yeah, see ya.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY - PUBLIC LIBRARY HALLWAY – AFTERNOON**

Sarox and the others catch up to Marnie.

**Max:** Who is he?

**Dylan:** Ethan Dalloway, the son of a man who once tried to steal our family's magic, but didn't succeed.

**Max:** How did you stop them?

PJ explains.

**PJ:** They found out that he and his father were working on an evil plan to dominate the world by stealing their family magic and stopped them in time by reporting to the council.

The trio are shocked by his knowledge of Ethan and his father's doing.

**Max:** PJ, you know about that?

**PJ:** (Nods) It happened last year.

**Dylan:** (Continues) The council took away Ethan's father's powers as punishment, but because Ethan didn't signed up to work with him voluntarily, he was let off the hook.

**Marnie:** Which is why we can't let him know what we're up to. If he finds out, we'll be in big trouble.

**Dylan:** Oh, come on, sis. He didn't date you to hurt you, he was just used by his dad. Besides, he's been apologizing since the council decided punishment on his dad. Why won't you consider accepting his apology? This Ethan guy isn't gonna be in one place for long, you know.

**Marnie:** Just tell me what's in the box!

From the look of her eyes, her brother can tell that she doesn't want to bring up old history, so he changes the subject.

**Dylan:** It's a magical power called the Gift. The box' inscription stands for "Splendora Cromwell", our family ancestor from one thousand years ago. She was the last witch to wield the Gift before she locked it into the silver box and buried it.

**Marnie:** And?

**Dylan:** That's all I know, there were pages missing.

**Marnie:** Did it say how to open it?

**Dylan:** No.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY - SCHOOL YARD – AFTERNOON**

They exit the library.

**Max:** But why did this Splendora-girl bury it in the first place?

**Dylan:** All I know is she buried it on the night she was supposed to be crowned queen.

**Marnie:** Queen?

**Dylan:** Yes - queen. As in royal, fairytale-like, ruler of the world; queen. But I don't know what else happened before or after that, that's all it said. The next stuff was about how grandma Aggie invented more than five thousand potions for over fifty years or how many years she could travel in wormholes.

The scene dissolves into…

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

… An image in the center of a big cauldron, beside it stand two middle-aged men – Dr. Grogg and Silas Sinister – and a middle-aged woman – Chancellor Goodwin. Max' voice is heard through the cauldron.

**Max:** (Off-screen) _Some info that is._

**Chancellor Goodwin:** It's almost time. Soon, we will reach our goal.

**Silas:** Who are those kids walking with the Cromwell siblings?

**Chancellor Goodwin:** I don't know, I've never seen them before.

**Silas:** Find out who they are. We mustn't let anything go wrong with our plan. Marnie Piper is the Cromwell witch we have been waiting for to fulfill our plan.

The Sinister sisters – Silas' daughters – enter and interrupt their conversation.

**Silas:** Girls!

**Scarlett:** Hi, daddy!

**Sage & Sapphire:** Hi, daddy!

They each finds a seat across the adults, facing them. Silas is the only one among the adults to smile at the girls.

**Silas:** Girls, you have done wonderful jobs. I am so proud of you.

**Scarlett:** (dismissive) Yeah, sure.

**Sage:** I don't get it, daddy. Why does that Marnie "Viper" have to open that box? Everybody in this world knows you're like super-powerful. Why don't you open it yourself?

Sage's words anger Dr. Grogg. He steps forward and screams.

**Dr. Grogg:** SILENCE!

This stops the girls from talking.

**Dr. Grogg:** Only a Cromwell shall open the box of the Gift.

Silas calms him down.

**Silas:** Grogg! Grogg!

Once Dr. Grogg stops, Silas turns his attention back to his daughters.

**Silas:** Girls, you see, in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled, Marnie Piper must open the box herself.

**Scarlett:** (annoyed) Oh, okay. But how are we gonna make her open the box by Halloween Night?

**Chancellor Goodwin:** We will make her open it… one way or another. By the way, do you know who those four kids are?

**Sapphire:** You mean those four odd-looking creeps who were with Marnie and her dumb brother? No idea. Just met them in the school yard.

**Silas:** Then I want you to find out who they are, because I get the feeling that they will be trouble for us.

**Scarlett:** Fine, but I'm not going anywhere near them. Especially that Dylan and that big, fat dog-boy.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY - MARNIE'S DORM – AFTERNOON**

Marnie opens the door to her dorm and enters, followed by the quartet, minus her brother, who is not present. The room is three times bigger than the usual dorms, and the bed somehow resembles that of a royal bed. Marlene looks around the room in impression.

**Marlene:** Wow! Marnie, this is amazing.

**Marnie:** Isn't it? It's the best dorm in the entire school. The chancellor actually gave it to me.

PJ sits down on a chair. Max sees the silver box on Marnie's desk and goes to examine it. Next to the box lies an Arabic oil lamp.

**Max:** Hey, Marnie, is this the silver box you were talking about?

**Marnie:** Yeah. Hey, wait, I wanna introduce you to someone.

She goes to Max' side and picks up the lamp and rubs it. As respond, the lamp's nozzle emits a pink light and turn into an Arabic girl. The quartet are caught by surprise.

**Marnie:** Everyone, I'd like you to meet my roommate, Aneesa.

**Marlene:** Your roommate is a genie?

**Aneesa:** The first to enter Witch University. My parents are very proud.

Max and PJ look attracted to her.

**Max:** Tell me, do you have any cousins?

Aneesa smiles as Marnie steps forward to interrupt.

**Marnie:** All right! Stop it, you're scary!

Marlene and Sarox step forward and pull away PJ and Max' sight from Aneesa.

**Marlene:** (to Aneesa) Sorry about this. They don't usually act like that.

**Aneesa:** It's okay. (turns to Marnie) So, how'd it go with the library research?

**Marnie:** We found out that the box belonged to a witch named Splendora and that she hid something called "the Gift" in it. But it doesn't say how to open it.

Marlene comes up with an idea.

**Marlene:** Hey, I got it! Why don't we try Sarox' Keyblade? It can pretty much unlock anything.

**Max:** It's worth a shot.

**Marnie:** Sure, I'd like to try anything.

Sarox points his Keyblade in front of the keyhole of the silver box and shoots out a harmless beam, but before it could reach the keyhole, a magical sphere bounces off the magic.

Everyone becomes disappointed.

**Max:** What happened?

**PJ:** Some sort of reflective magic bounced off Sarox' Keyblade.

**Marnie:** Well, it was worth a shot. Thanks, Sarox.

**Sarox:** Sorry I couldn't help.

**Marnie:** Don't worry about it.

Suddenly, without warning, a bell rings on Marnie's arm. She folds up her sleeve and reveals the witches' glass attached to her wrist.

**Sarox:** What's that?

**PJ:** That is a witches' glass. Witches and warlocks use those to contact each other. Like cellphones.

He nods. Marnie opens the lid. Inside is the image of her mother, Gwen Piper.

**Gwen:** _Hi, sweetheart. How are you?_

**Marnie:** I'm fine, mom.

**Gwen:** _Well, good. I-I'm fine, really... I'm fine._

**Marnie:** Mom, you can't do this to me. It's forbidden to use magic in Witch University now. You can get me expelled if I get caught.

**Gwen:** _What?_

There's a knock on the door.

**Marnie:** I gotta go, mom.

**Gwen:** _Wha- wait..._

She shuts the lid before her mom could say anything more and heads to the door. When she opens it, the visitor turns out to be Luke - her best friend. Her expression tells she can't be any more happier.

**Marnie:** Luke!

**Luke:** Hey!

They greet each other with a tight hug. Luke looks at the people behind her and sees PJ.

**Luke:** PJ? Long time.

**PJ:** Yeah!

PJ steps forward and they greet each other with a hand-tag.

**Luke:** What're you doing here?

**PJ:** The same reason as you're here, I'm guessing. (realizes) Oh, by the way, these are my friends - Sarox, Marlene and Max. Guys, this is Luke.

**Sarox, Marlene & Max:** Hey.

**Luke:** Hi.

**Aneesa:** Hello, I'm Aneesa. Marnie's roommate.

**Luke:** How'd you do? (to Marnie) So, I'm free now. You wanna go and grab a bite?

**Marnie:** Actually I just ate. How about tonight?

**Luke:** Sure, no problem. Hey, how 'bout you guys? Care to join us?

**PJ:** I have no problem.

**Max:** Sure, that sounds good.

**Marlene:** I'll probably get hungry tonight anyway. (looks to Sarox) What about you, Sarox?

**Sarox:** Sure, why not?

Sarox comes up with an idea.

**Sarox:** Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we ask Gene to join us tonight too?

**Marlene:** Sure. He could use a little fun.

**Marnie:** Who's Gene?

**PJ:** He is a genie, like Aneesa.

**Aneesa:** Really?

PJ nods at Aneesa.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – HALLWAY – AFTERNOON**

A transparent to almost invisible figure moves down the hallway outside of Marnie's dorm. "It" hides behind a wall to its right, waves its arm and turns visible again, revealing Scarlett. She opens the lid on her witches' glass and contacts her father while leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – SCHOOL YARD – NIGHT**

Night has fallen. Marnie and Aneesa come out from the front door and meet up with Luke, who is waiting on a bench.

**Marnie:** Hey.

**Luke:** Hi.

**Marnie:** Where are the others?

**Luke:** (shrugs) Beats me.

Suddenly, a sharp ray of light emits from the sky and lands in front of them. A moment later, it puts out and reveals PJ, Sarox, Max and Marlene. Sarox is holding a lamp in his hand.

**Sarox:** Hey, there! Sorry it took so long, we had to find the lamp.

Sarox holds out the lamp, rubs it and Gene appears.

**Gene:** Whooo! Hi, I'm Gene. The genie of Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ.

**Aneesa:** (excited) Hi… I'm-I'm-I'm Aneesa…

They can all tell that Aneesa and Gene have a connection.

**Luke:** Okay, let's get going.

**PJ:** Wait, I brought "this".

He opens his hands and conjures up a long blue broom.

**Marnie:** Wow!

**PJ:** It's from my dad, from before. I thought you'd want to fly on a beautiful night like this.

**Marnie:** (hesitant) We couldn't, could we?

**PJ:** We will be off campus, right?

**Sarox:** (enthusiastically) Yeah! And besides, we can wait till we leave the school grounds.

**Marnie:** (assured) True.

**PJ:** Come on. Let's get goin'.

With that, they head to the end of the school's grounds.

When they finally come out of the school grounds, PJ hands Marnie his broom and she uses her magic to make it float then sits on it and grab onto its head.

**Marnie:** Anyone wanna come? Luke?

**Luke:** Oh no, thanks. I-I have problem with heights.

**Marnie:** Suit yourself. Anyone?

Aneesa and Gene can't seem to get their eyes off of each other. Max raises his hand in response to Marnie's question. Marnie holds out her hand and Max grabs it and Marnie pulls him on to the broom and they fly off the ground without saying anything else. PJ takes out his magic staff and looks amusingly at his friends.

**PJ:** Anyone wanna come?

**Marlene:** Um, what exactly are you talking about?

PJ points at the flying Marnie and Max, who can barely be seen in the dark yet starry sky. Sarox and Marlene share looks, then turn excitedly to him.

**Sarox:** I'm in.

**Marlene:** Yeah, me too. Let's do it!

He turns to Aneesa and Gene, but they don't seem to notice other people around them. They turn to Luke, but he is still reluctant.

**Luke:** (shakes his head) No, thanks.

PJ sighs at his turn-down.

**PJ:** Okay. Here goes nothing.

He flips his staff in the air. One moment later, blue sparks appear from its tip and surround him, and Sarox, and Marlene. The magic sparks lift them into the air, allowing them to move freely. Then, Sarox, PJ and Marlene fly off to the sky at Max and Marnie'sdirection.

They catch up to Marnie and Max and together and fly excitedly to the towers of Witch University and make a turn and then down toward the gigantic oak trees. Sarox grab Marlene's hand, Marlene looks at him for a minute before they fly down to the oak trees.

**PJ:** So where are we going?

**Marnie:** I was thinking ice-cream, I know this really good place.

**Sarox:** Well, then we'd better go back and get Luke and the others.

**Max:** Yeah, 'cause otherwise we'll just leave them behind.

**Marnie:** All right, then let's head back!

They turn course and fly back to their remaining friends. When they finally reach them, they land on their feet. Marlene is excited from the trip.

**Marlene:** Oh, my God! It was so cool! I've flown on Gummi Ships before, but this totally beats it.

**Marnie:** Now who's up for ice-cream?

Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ raise their hands, and then Luke slowly raises his. But Gene and Aneesa continue to ignore them. Max approaches and waves in between their eyes, breaking their trance.

**Max:** 'Scuse me, we're going to get some ice-cream. Are you two coming?

**Gene:** Oh, well… um…

**Max:** (Dismisses) Never mind, I believe you'd want to be left alone.

He turns to the others.

**Max:** Come on, guys! Let's go!

**Sarox:** Wait, what about them?

**Max:** Just go. They don't want us to be their nuisance.

Max pushes them away. With them gone, Gene and Aneesa continue to look into each other's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR **

**DOWNTOWN – ICE-CREAM BAR – NIGHT**

The group is enjoying their tasty ice-creams. Sarox is the last person to taste his, as he brought most of the ice-cream bars to his friends.

**PJ:** Mmh… This is really good. I haven't eaten salty-sweet ice-cream for a long time now.

**Marnie:** I guess your job takes a lot of time away from you, huh?

**Max:** More importantly, we don't have salty-sweet ice-creams in Disney Castle.

**Marnie:** (Nods) Oh.

Suddenly, a loud crash is heard from around the corner. Citizens of Halloweentown begin to run from the direction of the crash.

**Marnie:** What is going on?

As people run for their lives, a group of Devil Sorcerer Heartless appears from the corner and attacks people with spells and magic.

**PJ:** Heartless!

**Max:** Looks like it's time to work.

**Marnie:** Work?

**PJ:** We'll explain later. – Let's go!

They draw out their weapons. Sarox places his hand on his chest, which begins to glow in a gentle radiance.

**Sarox:** _Drive! – Valor!_

The light on his chest spreads and swallows him whole as an explosion emerges from him. When the light disappears, Sarox is in his regular outfits but in red and black colors. He has transformed into Valor Drive, the warrior of strength and bravery.

**Valor Sarox:** Let's get to work!

**PJ:** (To Marnie and Luke) You guys stay here!

With that, the four armed soldiers run toward the Heartless. Luke and Marnie just stand there looking worried. Marnie tries to run forward to help, but Luke stops her.

**Luke:** No! It's too dangerous.

**Marnie:** But…

A Heartless shoots a magical beam at Marlene, who protects herself with a reflective shield. When the beam runs into the shield, it explodes and flies back toward the creature, causing it to vaporize out of existence. Max throws out his Knight's Shield and knocks down a Heartless and then flies back into his hand like a boomerang.

**PJ:** _Thunder!_

PJ uses Thunder magic to attack two Heartless, but instead of getting shocked, they simply absorb the magic into their core. They raise their hands up in the air and create a stronger version of thunder bolt above PJ's head. Valor Sarox sees it, throws out his Starseeker Keyblade like Max' shield and deflects it before it can hit PJ. The Keyblade then disappears and appears back in Valor Sarox' left hand.

**Valor Sarox:** It seems they can absorb outside magic to increase their own powers!

**PJ:** What'll we do?

**Max:** We'll only use protective magic when necessary!

**Marlene:** Such as Reflect or Aero! They're defenseless to their own magic too.

**Valor Sarox:** And in the mean time Max and I will handle them! – Come on!

**Max:** Yeah!

They begin to direct at the Heartless while Marlene and PJ stay behind as back-up. Max bounces away a Heartless while Valor Sarox kills one with his Kingdom Key Keyblade.

**Valor Sarox:** Let's use a combo! They're too weak to take a combined hit.

**Max:** Go for it!

They combine their weapons and throw them out like a pair of boomerangs and penetrate three remaining Heartless' chests, perishing them. As the last monsters fade away, their weapons fly back into their hands and Valor Sarox returns to his original form. They then give each other a five as PJ, Marlene; and Luke and Marnie walk closer towards them.

**Sarox:** That did it!

**Max:** Hurray!

**PJ:** You beat them!

**Marnie:** Are you okay?

**Sarox:** Yeah! Don't worry.

**Luke:** What were those things?

**Marnie:** Heartless. I read about them when I was still in training under my are creatures without hearts, consumed by the darkness. All they crave is more hearts.

**Chancellor Goodwin:** (Off-screen) And they will not stop.

They turn to see Chancellor Goodwin walking closer toward them.

**Marnie:** Professor Goodwin?

**Chancellor Goodwin:** We have been doing research. So far, we have found out that someone very powerful is planning to take over our world on Halloween Night.

**Max:** Why on that night?

**PJ:** 'Cause all magic spells casted here becomes permanent at the strike of midnight of Halloween.

Chancellor Goodwin nods.

**Chancellor Goodwin:** Someone wants to use that to his advantage. (To Marnie) Marnie, come here.

They step away from the others.

**Chancellor Goodwin:** Remember Splendora's box? You have to open it before Halloween Night. It's the only way to stop it. Your family's magical heirloom is the only thing that is powerful enough to drive away the Heartless. (Looks over to the others) And you might want to be careful with your friends.

Marnie looks over her shoulders to her friends, then back to Chancellor Goodwin.

**Marnie:** But they're my friends.

**Chancellor Goodwin:** Don't you think it's too coincidental that they happen to show up on the day the Heartless attack? Anyway, you just be on your guard. Remember, you must open the box before Halloween Night.

She nods. Then goes back to her friends, and Chancellor Goodwin leaves.

From behind the trees, Ethan is in hiding and spying on the chancellor.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – FRONT GATES – MORNING**

Ethan comes out, and turns to one of the two stoned gargoyles who guard the front entrance.

**Ethan:** Hi, boys. Look, I know that you're spying on Marnie Piper. There's no need to hide it. I just don't know who you work for.

The gargoyle in front of him groans.

**Gargoyle:** Rike I gorrrawoing to terr rou.

Ethan takes out two hamburgers and waves them in front of it.

**Ethan:** You know; just tell me and these babies are yours.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – HALLWAYS – MORNING**

Marnie is walking in the hallways of Witch University. Ethan catches up to her.

**Ethan:** Marnie! Wait!

**Marnie:** What'd you want, Ethan? I'm very busy.

**Ethan:** Just give me a moment.

**Marnie:** That's funny, 'cause I'm so busy I can't even give you a moment.

She begins to leave but he grabs her arm.

**Ethan:** Please.

He looks around to make sure the coast is clear.

**Ethan:** (Whispers) Marnie, you can't trust the chancellor. She is up to something with Scarlett's father and Professor Grogg.

**Marnie:** What are you talking about?

**Ethan:** They're all part of a group that my dad used to belong to, called the Dominion. They're using you to rule Halloweentown and all its creatures. Marnie, they're evil.

**Marnie:** No, you're lying. They're the good guys. Unlike you, Ethan!

She flips her arm out of his grip and walks away. He catches up to her. Just then, Sarox, Dylan, Marlene, Max and PJ appear from down the hallway and see them.

**Ethan:** Marnie! Please! You have to believe me. I know what I did was awful, but I never wanted to hurt you. Marnie, please. You can't trust them.

Marnie looks unsure. Then, she states her decision.

**Marnie:** _No._ Leave me alone.

With that, she disappears down the hallway and the others follow her. Ethan just stands there, looking sad.

Sarox and the others catch up to her.

**Dylan:** Marnie, what was that? He was telling you the truth, I could tell thus far.

**Marnie:** Whatever. I've got more important things to do.

**Dylan:** Like what?

**Marnie:** Like opening the box before tonight when it's Halloween.

**Marlene:** How do you plan on doing that?

**Marnie:** I have an idea.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – FRONT YARD – MORNING**

Marnie, Sarox, PJ, Marlene, Max, and Luke come out through the front doors and continue to the end of the school grounds.

**Luke:** Marnie, think it through. It's going to be very dangerous.

**Marnie:** I realize that.

**PJ:** Then you know what's going to be at risk if you do it.

**Marnie:** I know, but if I don't figure out a way to open the box before tonight, then everything's going to be at a bigger risk.

Luke sighs.

From afar, they're being watched by Scarlett. She opens her witches' glass and contacts her dad.

**Scarlett:** They're leaving the school. I'm gonna follow them.

**Silas:** _No! Let them go! Send in the "grong". Let him watch over them._

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – FRONT GATES – MORNING**

A taxi is waiting outside the front gates. Marnie and the others embark. When they look at the chauffeur, he turns out to be the skeleton taxi driver, Benny.

**Benny:** Hey there! (Sees PJ) Oh, hi-yah, PJ. Haven't seen you in a long time. Well, actually in a short time for a thousand-year-old skeleton.

**PJ:** Hey, Benny!

**Marnie:** Hey, Benny, can you take us to my grandmother's home, please?

**Benny:** No problemo! Be there in no-time!

**Max:** (Whispers to PJ) We have a taxi driver with no eyeballs?

PJ shushes him. Benny doesn't seem to have heard him.

**PJ:** (whispers) Be careful what you're saying.

**Benny:** All right now, hold on tight!

With that, Benny pushes the clutch and steps on the pedals. The car rushes away in a speed of lightning.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – AGGIE'S VICTORIAN OLD HOUSE – MORNING**

The taxi stops outside the gate of Grandma Aggie's Victorian old house.

**Benny:** Here we are.

All the passengers disembark. Some of them seem to still be reeling from the wild ride, most specifically Max and Sarox.

**Marnie:** Thanks, Benny.

**PJ:** Yeah! That saves us a lot of time.

**Max:** Yeah, now we have plenty of time to puke.

Marnie can't help but burst into laughs at Max' sarcasm. Meanwhile, Benny begins to drive off.

**Benny:** See you!

They wave him goodbye.

**Marnie:** Come on.

They all head into the front yard of Aggie's house then into the back yard. There, Professor Periwinkle, Marnie's professor, is waiting for them.

**Marnie:** Professor Periwinkle, thank you so much for coming. I don't want to get you into trouble, but I just can't trust anyone else.

**Prof. Periwinkle:** Oh, you know I live for danger. Now, what might I be able to help you with?

**Marnie:** I need you to help send me and my friends to Gort's house, where all the missing things in the universe end up landing on. I know he has a time-portal, which he still has. So I need to use it and travel back in time to ask Splendora Cromwell how to open the box and…

**Prof. Periwinkle:** And save Halloweentown?

Marnie responds with a nod.

**Prof. Periwinkle:** (Giggles) Oh, that means you're ready!

**Marnie:** I think so.

She turns back to her friends.

**Marnie:** Listen up, what I'm going to be is very dangerous. So if you guys want to stay behind, I understand.

There is a beat, and then, Sarox smiles.

**Sarox:** I'm here to help, and that's what I'm gonna do.

With that, he goes to her side. Then, one by one, PJ, Marlene and Max join them. Now, there's only Luke left. He looks insecure by the idea.

**Luke: **Ah! What the heck.

He goes to their side, in the meantime, Max scoffs at him. Marnie and Professor Periwinkle join together their magic, and with a wave of hand, a portal appears two feet away from where they're standing. Marnie walks in first, and then the others follow.

**GORT'S HOUSE – FRONT YARD – MORNING**

The portal opens and Marnie, Sarox and co. walk out from it, then it disappears. Marnie glares at the house, looking nervous.

**Max:** Aren't you going?

**Marnie:** Yeah! Just gimme a minute.

She takes a deep breath, and then slowly walks up to the front door of Gort's house, followed by the others close behind her. When they come to the front door, she gently knocks and waits. One moment later, a vicious-looking black man with sharp goblin ears opens up and yells:

**Gort:** What?!

**Marnie:** Hi, Gort.

**Gort:** What're you doing here?

**Marnie:** Oh, well, see… I, uh, need to borrow that time-portal of yours to travel back in time.

**Gort:** And why would I want to help you?

**Max:** Because Halloweentown is in trouble, and we need to go back in time to find out how to fix it.

**Gort:** (Sweetly) Oh, how sweet, how brave, how noble. And, how foolish of you to think I would want to listen! (Yells) DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!!!

He slams the door in their faces.

**Marlene:** (Sarcastically) That was nice.

Marnie knocks on the door again. Gort opens again.

**Gort:** What now?

**Marnie:** Gort, please! We really need your help. All you have to do is let us borrow it for a moment, and that's it. You don't need to do anything else.

**Gort:** Oh, yeah? Well, I don't do charity work! Get the hell outta here!

He slams the door again. Sarox feels angered by his rude attitude and so thrusts out his Keyblade and points at the door.

**Sarox:** _Wind!_

A gust of wind bursts out from the end of his weapon and blows the door open. Then, he rushes into the house.

**Gort:** Aren't you gonna leave me alone?!

Sarox points his weapon in front of his nose to shut him up. Marnie and the others enter the house.

**Sarox:** I've had enough of your attitude, dude! We only need a minute to travel back in time and find out how to open a box. And whether you want to or not, you're not going to be in our way, because we're only going to use the portal, not steal it.

Marnie and the others look surprised by his sudden change of attitude – he has changed from a nice and obedient little boy to an angry and aggressive rebel.

Afraid of the weapon pointed in front of him, he simply nods. Then, Sarox slowly lowers the Keyblade.

Marnie and Luke go further into the house and find the time-portal standing by the chimney. It doesn't take long before the others catch up.

**Marnie:** Here it is. Now we can go back in time.

**Gort:** Um, one problem.

They turn to him.

**Gort:** I locked it up tight, and lost the key sometime after.

**Max:** Well, do you know where you might've lost it?

**Marnie:** Wait a minute, did you lose the key in the house?

He nods.

**Gort:** Yeah.

Marnie sighs in frustration. Sarox, Marlene and Max don't understand the problem, but PJ and Luke do.

**Luke:** Great! Now we can never get it open!

**Marlene:** Why'd you say that?

**Marnie:** Because whatever gets lost in other worlds end up winding in here, but things that get lost in here go poof.

**Max:** Poof?

**Marnie:** _Poof_, as in gone. Forever.

PJ grunts while Max sighs.

**Max:** Oh, great!

Sarox looks down on his Keyblade and then to the portal. Marnie sees him.

**Marnie:** Can you open it?

**Sarox:** I believe so.

He points the Keyblade at the portal's keyhole and shoots out a magical beam. As the magic unlocks the portal, a sound of key-twist is heard. The door opens and reveals a time line pointing to the past. Then Marnie and PJ each conjures up a flying broom. Marlene and Sarox jump up on PJ's broom while Max and Luke jump up on Marnie's.

**PJ:** You ready, Marnie?

**Marnie:** You bet. Let's race to the past!

**PJ:** Pedal to the medal!

With that, they fly off into the time line. Max and Luke yell out in fear while the others yell out in joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**1000 YEARS IN THE PAST – FOREST – NIGHT**

A time portal opens up in the air and the group flies out from it. They land and teleport away their brooms. Marnie looks around the place to determine their time and place.

**Marnie:** Okay, it's the right place. Hopefully it's the right time.

They hear wheels and turn around to see a carriage coming.

**Max:** Oh, hey! Excuse me! Stop!

Max runs toward the carriage and it stops. Max recognizes the man driving it – the past version of Benny. The others come to their side.

**Luke:** Benny?

**Past Benny:** Benjamin C. Deadman at your service!

**Marnie:** Hey, Benny. Um, can you give us a ride? We're looking for my cousin, Splendora Cromwell.

**Past Benny:** In truth, you know the Great Lady?

**Marnie:** Yes, we do!

**Sarox:** Can you give us a ride, please?

**Past Benny:** Do I look like some sort of taxi service to you?

**Sarox:** Not yet, but you will.

**Past Benny:** Fortune-teller, eh? – Hop in!

Sarox, Marnie, Luke and Marlene hop onto Benny's carriage. PJ conjures up his broomstick and flies off into the air with Max, but stay closely behind them.

**Past Benny:** What does a skeleton say when he eats? – Bone appetit!

**Marnie:** A thousand years to work on those jokes and they still stink.

**1000 YEARS IN THE PAST – CROMWELL CASTLE – NIGHT**

The carriage comes to the past version of Witch University, now known as the Cromwell Castle.

**Benny:** Behold the "Cromwell Castle"!

**Max:** _Cromwell Castle_?

**PJ:** Oh, yeah! Witch University was called the Cromwell Castle a thousand years ago. I read about it in a history lesson when I was still living here.

**Max:** (Nods) Aha.

They disembark.

**Luke:** Thanks for the ride, Benny.

**Benny:** No problem!

They separate from Benny. In the crowded front of the Cromwell Castle, the goblins are being treated like slaves by the ogre-guards. They then notice a young woman playing with some apples.

**Young Woman:** Hey! Look at this!

Marnie recognizes her as a young self of Professor Periwinkle.

**Marnie:** Professor Periwinkle?

She stops playing with the apples.

**Young Periwinkle:** Professor? I have no actual education, but I'm not like any of those wicked pilgrims. I-I can read.

**Marnie:** I know; you teach Shakespeare.

**Young Periwinkle:** Who?

**Marnie:** Oh, yeah! He hasn't been born yet.

Sarox pulls Marnie away.

**Sarox:** (Whispers) Marnie, what're you doing? You can't talk to someone in the past about the future. We have to make sure we don't mess anything up with the timeline.

**Marnie:** (Whispers) Sorry!

**Sarox:** Now, let's ask her if she knows where Splendora is.

**Voice:** Make way for the future queen of Halloweentown! – Splendora Cromwell!

The pilgrims and denizens of Ancient Halloweentown bow as Splendora comes out, followed by ogres and goblins. For some reason, she looks exactly like Marnie with white hair.

**Luke:** That's Splendora!

**Max:** Wow! She looks just like… like…

**Marlene:** Just like Marnie.

Everyone is shocked by the resemblance. Then, Marnie snaps out of the shock and begins to walk forward to Splendora.

**Marnie:** Excuse me, Splendora, we need to talk!

The head guard goes to Marnie and thrusts out her hand, and a magical sphere traps her. The other guards go to their side as well.

**Sarox:** Hey, let her…!

Sarox and Max go to rescue Marnie, but the others stop them.

**Marlene:** Guys, no!

**PJ:** We can't risk getting caught.

The head guard examines Marnie. Splendora couldn't hear her and so continues to walk away.

**Head Guard:** Strange! She has the magic of a witch yet smells like a mortal. To the dungeons with her!

The sphere disappears and two guards wrap around each one of Marnie's arms and take her into the dungeons of the castle.

**Marnie:** No, wait! Splendora! – Guys! Help!

The head guard turns to where she is calling her friends.

**Head Guard:** Seize them!

The ogre guards walk closer towards them. Luke begins to walk toward them, but then Max and PJ stop him.

**Max:** We can't fight them here!

**PJ:** Let's lure them into the forest. We can take them there and then come back for Marnie later.

Luke wants to fight, but Marlene reasons with him.

**Marlene:** Luke, if we get caught too, we'll lose our chance. Come on!

They run for their lives with four ogre guards chasing after them.

**Marnie:** No! Help!

Marnie is pulled into the castle.

**1000 YEARS IN THE PAST – FOREST – NIGHT**

The quartet and Luke continue to run in the forest while the ogre guards chase after them.

**PJ:** Now, guys!

The quartet stop, turn and draw out their weapons while Luke hides behind the trees. The ogres charge at them with their broadswords. Max throws out his shield; it hits one of the guards and spins to another knocking them both down. PJ points his magic staff up to the air.

**PJ:** _Fireball!_

Fireballs fall down on their heads and knock them out cold.

In the meantime, another ogre guard attacks Marlene, but she holds out her Keyblade and forms a reflective force field. The guard hits the shield and results in a powerful blast and sends him flying backward.

Sarox fights off the last guard.

**Sarox:** _Wind!_

A powerful gust of wind appears from his Keyblade and blows the guard into a tree.

With all the guards taken care of, Luke comes to their side.

**Luke:** Are you okay?

**Sarox:** Yeah! – Now let's get Marnie.

**Luke: **Um, but how'll we get past the guards that watch the castle dungeon?

**PJ:** Just leave it to me. Magic is my thing.

**1000 YEARS IN THE PAST – CROMWELL CASTLE FRONT GATES – NIGHT**

Sarox, Luke, Marlene, Max and PJ hide behind a wall.

**Sarox:** Okay, PJ. Do your thing.

PJ takes out a lock of hair he took from one of the fallen ogres and waves his staff around it.

**PJ:** _Magic forces, hear my call. Give me the form of the one I brought to fall! This face I want will be mine, so let me have it till I say it's time!_

A magic sphere appears around him and turns him into a gigantic ogre guard. He turns to his friends and points his staff at them, and then handcuffing chains appear around their arms, trapping them.

**Sarox:** Okay, here goes nothing.

Ogre-PJ takes his handcuffed friends to the dungeon entrance.

**Ogre-PJ:** The head guard told me to bring them into the dungeons.

**1000 YEARS IN THE PAST – CASTLE DUNGEON – NIGHT**

The guard opens the door and they walk in.

**Max:** Now that was easy.

**Sarox:** Be careful, we're not safe yet.

**Marlene:** Now, how will we find Marnie?

**Sarox:** If I know this worldwell enough, they would probably lock her up in some place where she can't practice magic.

**Max:** How do you figure?

**Luke:** Didn't you hear the head guard? They could tell that she was a witch. And they have magic-proof cages even since this time.

**Max:** Okay, but that still leaves the location.

They come across the ogre guards.

**Ogre-PJ:** Hey! I'm taking them to the magic-proof dungeon, but I can't remember the place. Could you show me the location?

One of the ogres points to his right side.

**Ogre-PJ:** Thanks.

They head towards the pointed direction. The guards just look at them awkwardly.

Finally, they come to the magic-proof dungeon and find Marnie trapped in cage.

**Marnie:** Guys!

**Luke and Sarox:** Marnie!

They could hear worries coming from her voice. Ogre-PJ snaps his fingers and teleports away their handcuffs. Sarox then conjures up his Keyblade and points it at the lock on Marnie's cage. It shoots out a beam from its tip and into the keyhole, unlocking it. Marnie comes out.

**Max:** Now let's skedaddle.

**Marnie:** Now, we can't. Not yet. I have to ask Splendora how to open the box first. It's what I came here to do.

They all take Marnie's suggestion to consideration.

**Sarox:** (Agrees) Well, we've come all this far.

**Marlene:** We can't exactly turn back now.

**Luke:** Okay, but do we know where she is?

**Young Periwinkle:** (Off-screen) At the highest tower of the castle. The queen has locked herself up in her bedroom and ordered everyone to leave her alone until the coronation.

**Sarox:** Coronation? As in the coronation to make her queen?

Young Periwinkle nods.

**Marnie:** Can you take us there, Ms Periwinkle?

**Young Periwinkle:** Of course, I know a way.

She flips her arm and produces her magic.

**Young Periwinkle:** _Aviatis!_

The group disappears in a flash of green light, leaving only behind the young Persimmon Periwinkle.

**1000 YEARS IN THE PAST – CROMWELL CASTLE – CORRIDOR – NIGHT**

Our heroes' teleporting force bounces off by a force field outside Splendora's chambers bounces off an invisible force and sends it to the wall and turn back into their original forms. Marnie is the only person missing among them.

**Marlene:** Ouch!

**Sarox:** What was that?

**PJ:** Some sort of magical force field. We can't get into that room.

**Luke:** (Looks around) Where's Marnie?

They look around the corridor but Marnie is nowhere to be seen.

**1000 YEARS IN THE PAST – SPLENDORA'S CHAMBER – NIGHT**

Marnie appears in the middle of the Splendora's chamber.

**Marnie:** Wow! Splendora's chamber is my dorm. I wonder they give you when you're sophomore.

Marnie sees the silver box on the desk and goes to grab it. She feels the weight and realizes it's lighter than she remembers. She then sees the key next to it and uses it to open the box. Inside, the box is empty.

**Marnie:** It's empty. Splendora must still have the Gift.

**Splendora:** (Off-screen) Whether she wants it or not.

Frightened, Marnie turns around to face her ancestor.

**Splendora:** You must be of my family. I put a protective enchantment upon this room and everything that is in it. Only a Cromwell would be allowed to come inside.

**Marnie:** My name is Marnie. I _am_ a Cromwell.

**Splendora:** Indeed you are.

She walks closer toward Marnie.

**Splendora:** How is it we have never met?

**Marnie:** I'm… from the future.

**Splendora:** Oh, indeed. – That would explain the clothes.

**Marnie:** Well, we can't all have a royal dresser.

Someone knocks on the door.

**Guard:** Your Highness! Is everything in safety? We heard a loud crash coming from this corridor.

**Splendora:** Everything is as the way they are. Leave me!

After a moment, Marnie and Splendora continue their conversation.

**Marnie:** Splendora, I've come all this way from the future, because I need whatever it is you're about to lock in that box.

Splendora points to the red gem necklace around her neck.

**Splendora:** Do you speak of this?

**Marnie:** That's the Gift?

**Splendora:** This amulet was handed down to me by my mother, and her mother before her, and so back to the beginning of time. The Cromwell who wears this is indeed gifted with a very special old power, a power I wouldn't wish on anyone else. A power I would not wish upon anyone.

**Marnie:** You can still wish it on me.

**Splendora:** Do you understand what this great power is?

**Marnie:** No, not really.

**Splendora:** Mark this; in this amulet is the power of absolute control. With it, I can control hearts and minds to make anyone do anything. This gift is a curse that can even tempt a good witch to dark deeds.

**Marnie:** If it can tempt a good witch to become bad, then why are you wearing it?

**Splendora:** There are seven witches called the Dominion who wish to crown me as their queen of Halloweentown and use my Gift to turn all magical creatures into slaves and rule the whole world.

**Marnie:** Oh my God. Ethan was telling the truth.

**Splendora:** If they succeed, they will be able to use the same power upon anyone else in other worlds and rule them as one.

**Heard Guard:** (Off-screen) Splendora! It is time! Come out, now!

**Splendora:** I have made my decision. Tonight, I will locked away this terrible power forever.

**Head Guard:** (Off-screen) Splendora, we must prepare you for your coronation!

**Marnie:** Why don't you just destroy the amulet?

**Splendora:** I cannot, three Cromwells created the amulet.

Splendora sits on an armchair.

**Splendora:** And only the power of three Cromwells will destroy it.

The head guard knocks hard on the door.

**Head Guard:** (Off-screen) Splendora Agatha Cromwell! – Come out immediately!

**Marnie:** Did she just say Agatha?

**Splendora:** It is my middle name. I loathe this Splendora part. When all of this is over, I will just be claimed "Aggie Cromwell".

**Marnie:** You're Aggie Cromwell?

Splendora nods.

**Marnie:** You do have a future. You'll be a very good witch, and a great person, and… a beloved grandmother.

**Splendora:** Grandmother? Who's grandmother?

**Marnie:** Mine.

**Splendora:** Well, if you are my granddaughter, then my future is bright indeed.

The head guard knocks even harder.

**Head Guard:** (Off-screen) Urgh! Insolent girl! Guards! Guards!

The guard goes away.

"Aggie" quickly goes to the silver box on the desk and places her necklace in it. She locks it up and looks at the key.

"**Aggie":** There is only one safe place to hide this key. The future.

She hands Marnie the key.

**Marnie:** But I thought you said the Gift can turn even a good witch bad.

"**Aggie":** I trust you, Marnie. After all, I'm going to train you myself. Besides, there is a legend saying that only the proper Cromwell will be able to wield the Gift's full power. Perhaps you will be the one.

Marnie and "Aggie" share a tender smile together. Then, they hear another knock on the door.

**Luke:** (Off-screen) Marnie! Are you in there?

**Marnie:** Luke. They're my friends. Grandma, can you please reverse the spell and let them in?

"Aggie" nods, then waves her hand and lifts the protection spell. Then, Marnie goes to open the door to the others.

**Marnie:** Come on in, quick.

They all come into the chamber and greet "Aggie".

**Sarox:** Glad to make your aquantaince, Splendora.

**Max:** Nice to meet you.

Marlene talks to Marnie.

**Marlene:** Marnie, the head guard is sending people up here. We don't have much time.

**PJ:** We have to find a portal that would take us back to the future.

"**Aggie":** Do you speak of "this"?

She snaps her fingers. Her closet opens and reveals a wooden door. It opens and reveals a time line pointed to the future. PJ and Marnie hold out their broomsticks and let the passengers embark.

Marnie gives "Aggie" one last shot.

**Marnie:** See you in a thousand years, Grandma.

"**Aggie":** I'll be waiting for that.

The others look confused at them. Then, Marnie and the others fly into the time line towards the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – MARNIE'S DORM – AFTERNOON**

Aneesa and Gene are talking in the dorm. Suddenly, a time portal opens on a wall and the group flies out and land carefully, frightening Aneesa and Gene.

**Aneesa:** How did you get here?

**Marlene:** Time traveling. We just got back from the Ancient Halloweentown.

**Gene:** What?

Once their brooms disappeared, Marnie takes out the key from her pocket, then goes to the dresser and takes out the silver box, unlocks it and opens the lid. Inside is the amulet; the Gift.

**Sarox:** That's the Cromwell Gift.

She lifts it up.

**Max:** Wow! It's so beautiful.

**Marnie:** We have to hide it somewhere safe until midnight.

**Max:** Whoa! Slow down, I thought you were gonna open it so you could Chancellor Goodwin.

**Marnie:** Unfortunately, I was tricked by them to do so.

**Sarox:** Okay, you lost me on that one.

Marnie places the Gift inside the box and locks it up again.

Silent moments: Marnie is explaining what she's learned about the Dominion from Grandma Aggie.

**PJ:** So you're saying that they want to use you and the Gift to take over the world once again?

**Marnie:** If they succeed, they can turn everyone else into slaves. That is why we have to get outta here before midnight.

**Marlene:** Why? What happens on midnight?

**PJ:** (Explains) All spells that are cast in this world become permanent on the strike of midnight on Halloween.

**Sarox:** Okay… we'll look for Dylan. Marnie, can you show me your witches' glass?

She shows him to the mirror then waves her hand in front of it, and reveals an image of Dylan reading in his dorm.

**Sarox:** Handy. Okay, um… we need to move fast. If anyone wants to hear a plan right now, I have one.

Everyone closes in to listen.

**Sarox:** Luke and I will get Dylan outta there. – Max! Marlene! You will take the Gift out of here secretly, because we can't risk the Dominion seeing us leave with it. – Marnie, you need to stay put in this room until it is time to leave, PJ and Aneesa will stay with you. And I will call Jiminy and ask him to prepare the ship's embarking system.

**Marnie:** Who is Jiminy?

**Marlene:** He is a friend of ours, living on the Gummi Ship we use to travel to other worlds.

**Sarox:** Come on, we have to move quickly.

With that, they all move into action according to Sarox' plan.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – CORRIDOR – AFTERNOON**

Sarox and Luke come to Dylan's dorm. Luke knocks.

**Luke:** Dylan! It's Luke, man! Open up!

No respond. He knocks again, but there is still no respond. Sarox turns the handle, pushes in and finds Dylan and Ethan… frozen in ice blocks.

**Sarox:** What… happened?

In addition to the element of surprise, the two frozen boys de-materialize.

**Luke:** Where did they go?

**Sarox:** C'mon! We have to tell the others.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – MARNIE'S DORM – AFTERNOON**

Marnie, PJ and Aneesa are waiting in the room. Suddenly the witches' glass activates. Marnie and the others go to it. Then the mirror reveals an image of frozen Dylan and Ethan trapped in a cage.

**Marnie:** Dylan!

**Aneesa:** And Ethan!

A magical beam comes out from the mirror and takes Marnie away. Just then, Sarox and Luke come back.

**Sarox:** Where's Marnie?

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

Marnie falls to the floor on the room she doesn't know where. When she looks up, she finds Dylan and Ethan and realizes that the enemy has taken her to them.

**Marnie:** Dylan! – Ethan!

She now realizes she is surrounded by Silas, Scarlett Sinister, Chancellor Goodwin and Dr. Grogg.

**Marnie:** What did you do to them?

**Silas:** Nothing. We simply gave them a rest. Your brother has been working his brain out, so we thought we could give him a little mind-freeze.

**Marnie:** Cute. What about Ethan? Why'd you do it to him?

**Chancellor Goodwin:** He was being in our way. Spying on us to help you out. Thankfully he didn't have any powers, so he was an easy match.

**Marnie:** (Surprised) What? What'd you mean he didn't have powers?

**Dr. Grogg:** When we went on them, Ethan told us he didn't have any powers. Said he resigned them after his father was stripped of his powers. Dylan was the only one to put up a fight. Kinda surprising with the way your brother fought, never expected him to be such a tough guy.

Marnie holds her hands to the back and opens the witches' glass on her hand.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – MARNIE'S DORM – AFTERNOON**

**Marnie:**_ What do you want?_

Sarox, Luke, Aneesa and PJ come to the witches' glass to listen to their conversation.

**Silas:** _For you to do what your grandmother didn't. – To be our queen and use the Gift to turn all magical creatures into slaves._

**Marnie:** _Too bad I don't have the Gift anymore. My friends have taken it away._

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE – AFTERNOON**

**Scarlett:** Not anymore.

Sapphire and Sage push Max and Marlene into the office.

**Marnie:** Marlene!

**Marlene:** I'm sorry, Marnie. They caught us off guard.

**Marnie:** It's okay. (To the Dominion) What if I refuse to give you what you want?

**Dr. Grogg:** Don't pester us! Do you want your brother to stay being an ice-stick for the rest of his life? You know all spells cast at Witch University become permanent on midnight of Halloween.

**Marnie:** All this trouble just to make me your queen?

**Silas:** Only for one night.

**Marnie:** One night?

**Silas:** At the struck of midnight, you will use the Cromwell Gift to make everyone obey the Dominion and let us rule Halloweentown. After that, we won't need you anymore. Believe me, things will be so much easier if the Dominion is in charge.

**Chancellor Goodwin:** You better decide quick, Marnie. We only need to keep them like this till minute for the spell to last forever.

**Marnie:** How will I know you will turn them back?

**Silas:** You don't, but what choice do you have?

Marnie takes a look at Ethan and Dylan. Then, she makes her decision.

**Marnie:** Fine, I'll do it.

**Max:** Marnie!

**Marnie:** But I'm gonna need time to prepare. After all, a girl only gets to be queen once. I'll need Marlene to be my royal dresser, and Max to be my guard. And I will wear a dress so I can act the part. – That is my request.

Silas looks a little upset at her request though she is under their hands, but takes it in anyway.

**Silas:** Yes, my queen.

With that, Marnie, Max and Marlene leave the room together. Scarlett has the box.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – SCHOOL YARD (HALLOWEEN CELEBRATION) – NIGHT**

Night has fallen; the Halloween Celebration has begun and all creatures have gathered in the yard for the celebration.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – MARNIE'S OFFICE – NIGHT**

Marnie is getting dressed up with the help of Marlene.

**Marlene:** Are you sure you want to do this?

**Marnie:** No, but I don't have a choice. If Dylan continues to stay like this, he'll become an ice sculpture forever.

**Marlene:** Isn't there any way we can stop this?

**Marnie:** Actually there might be. Marlene, I need you to do something for me.

**Marlene:** What?

**Marnie:** PJ told me that you guys have Gene to fulfill three wishes from each of you, that's why I need you to get Gene to use his cosmic power to contact my family, with one of your wishes.

**Marlene:** Okay.

**Marnie:** And be careful.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – CORRIDOR – NIGHT**

Sarox, Max, Luke, Aneesa and PJ are waiting outside. Marlene comes out.

**Sarox:** How'd it go?

**Marlene:** Sarox, Marnie wants us to get Gene.

**Max:** What? Why?

**Marlene:** So we can use one of our wishes to transport her family to Witch University and let them witness her coronation.

From down the hallway, Scarlett appears in corporeal form. She opens the lid on her witches' glass and contacts her father.

**Scarlett:** She's just asked her lackeys to contact her family and let them witness her coronation. Could be a set-up.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – SILAS' OFFICE – NIGHT**

**Silas:** We need to make sure that none of them will interfere with our plans. Keep an eye on them.

**Chancellor Goodwin:** We will send out our Heartless army to keep her family out of the way.

**Scarlett:** _Let me handle them. I'll make sure to lock them up before they have the chance to get out._

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – ANCIENT RUINS CHAMBER – NIGHT**

Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ come into the chamber. Scarlett, Sage and Sapphire follow them to the door.

The quartet point their hands to the ceiling. Then, a beam of light shoots down and takes them up to the Gummi Ship. Just then, the Sinister sisters snap their fingers and form a force field in the room, thinking that they have locked up the room.

**GUMMI SHIP – PILOT ROOM**

The quartet appear in the pilot room. Jiminy appears.

**Jiminy:** Hey, guys! What's going on?

**PJ:** A friend of mine asked us to get Gene.

**Sarox:** C'mon. We gotta hurry.

Marlene and Sarox go to search for Gene's lamp while Max and PJ keep an eye on everything that is happening in Witch University. Then, PJ spots their preset location, which is now locked up.

**PJ:** Hey, someone has locked up out preset landing destination.

**Max:** What? How is that possible?

**PJ:** Maybe someone has followed us to the room and tried to lock us up.

**Max:** Well, in that case, I'm glad we made it out in time.

Sarox and Marlene come back with Gene's lamp in their hands.

**Marlene:** We found it.

**PJ:** Okay, but the Dominion knows what we're up to. They just tried to lock us up in the room we were in.

**Sarox:** What?

PJ checks the clock and realizes it's only thirty minutes to twelve.

**PJ:** Well, whatever we plan to do, we better hurry. 'Cause time is running out. The coronation is beginning in a few minutes.

**Sarox:** We'll land on a place near Witch University, and wish for Marnie's family to come to us from there. That's what I think we should do.

**Max:** Good, that's what I had in mind too.

**Sarox:** Jiminy, beam us down again, please.

**Jiminy:** Be careful, guys.

With that, Jiminy sets the down-beaming system while the others prepare to leave the ship.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – AGGIE'S VICTORIAN OLD HOUSE – NIGHT**

Sarox, Marlene, Max and PJ appear in the back yard of Grandma Aggie's house.

**PJ:** Hurry!

**Sarox:** Marlene! Max! You guys go and stay guard.

Max and Marlene go as he says. Sarox rubs the lamp.

**Sarox:** Gene! I want my wish!

Gene appears in a puff of smoke emitting from the lamp.

**Gene:** What? I was dreaming about Aneesa. Why'd you have to wake me up at this time?

**Sarox:** You can see Aneesa in person again if you will just help me fulfill my wish.

**Gene:** Really?

He nods.

**Gene:** 'kay! Your wish is my command! What is your wish then, Sarox?

**Sarox:** I wish for Marnie's family to come to Witch University.

**Gene:** No problem! _Abracadabra! Alakazam!_

He waves his fingers, and one moment later, Marnie's mother Gwen, grandmother Aggie, and little sister Sophie appear in front of them.

**Gwen:** What happened? (Sees Sophie and Grandma Aggie) Mother? Sophie?

**Sophie:** Mom.

**Grandma Aggie:** Gwen?

Gwen rushes to her youngest daughter and embraces her in a hug.

**Grandma Aggie:** How did we get here?

**Sarox:** With a wish from a genie.

The Cromwell family members turn to look at Sarox, PJ, and Gene. Just then, Max and Marlene return to the back yard.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – SCHOOL BUILDING (HALLOWEEN CELEBRATION) – NIGHT**

The party has begun. Luke and Aneesa are waiting among the creatures. In the background, the Sinister sisters are also present. Aneesa looks anxiously around the crowd.

**Aneesa:** Where are they?

The ceremony finally begins. Chancellor Goodwin appears on the balcony with a fully dressed Marnie, Dr. Grogg and Silas. Marnie looks around the place, but sees no sign of the quartet or her family.

**Chancellor Goodwin:** Looking for your friends? Don't bother. They're locked up.

**Marnie:** What?

**Chancellor Goodwin:** You wouldn't think you could double-cross us, would you? We sent Scarlett to look after you and your little lackeys. Now, they're locked up in the ancient ruins chamber.

She snaps her fingers and teleports the still-frozen Ethan and Dylan under the balcony, startling everyone else.

**Silas:** Now, you will make your choice. Be our queen or lose your brother.

**Marnie:** Fine, but release Dylan and Ethan now. Or no deal.

**Silas:** Fine. – By the Power of Three!

With that, Silas, Dr. Grogg and Chancellor Goodwin point their hands at Dylan and Ethan. One second later, the cage disappears and they are de-frosted. They look around their surroundings in bewilderment.

**Dylan:** What happened?

**Ethan:** I don't know.

Luke and Aneesa approach to them.

**Aneesa:** Are you okay?

**Dylan:** What happened?

**Luke:** The chancellor and Silas Sinister turned you two to ice to make Marnie make a deal with them.

**Dylan:** What kind of deal?

**Ethan:** To make Marnie their queen and use her Gift to turn all the residents of Halloweentown into slaves. I was gonna tell you that when we were ambushed by Dr. Goodwin.

They look back to the balcony and notice the clock. It's two minutes till midnight.

**Silas:** Now, where were we?

Chancellor Goodwin holds the Gift in front of Marnie.

**Chancellor Goodwin:** Marnie Piper! Granddaughter of Splendora Agatha Cromwell! Take on your Gift and fulfill the prophecy!

Marnie is hesitant, so the chancellor whispers at her ear.

**Chancellor Goodwin:** After tonight, you'll be free to use your magic as you wish. You will be the most powerful witch in the world. Isn't that why you came here? Isn't that what you always wanted?

Marnie looks away.

**Marnie:** Yes.

Though not convinced by her words, they decide to proceed. The chancellor holds the Gift in front of everyone who is watching the coronation.

**Chancellor Goodwin:** Behold! I give you your Queen!

**Aggie:** (Off-screen) Not so fast!

Everyone looks up and sees Aggie, Sophie, and Gwen come flying on broomsticks, with Sarox, Marlene and Max as passengers, respectively. Behind them comes PJ also flying on his own broomstick.

**Gwen:** Marnie!

**Dylan:** Mom?

**Marnie:** Mom!

**Aggie:** I will not let you the same thing to my granddaughter!

**Silas:** No! This time, the Dominion will prevail!

Silas, Dr. Grogg and Chancellor Goodwin hold out their hands and provide a magical blast. PJ, Aggie and Gwen resist with magical defenses of their own. Knowing that she can't let the Dominion succeed, Marnie snatches the Gift out of Chancellor Goodwin's hands while she is distracted.

**Marnie:** Grandma! Mom! Dylan! Sophie! Help me destroy the Gift!

Hearing this, the Dominion and the Cromwell family members stop the fight. Silas, Dr. Grogg and Chancellor Goodwin try to stop Marnie, but she throws it up in the air and performs her magic.

**Marnie:** _Exterium oblivius!_

**Dr. Grogg, Chancellor Goodwin, Silas:** No!

Grandma Aggie, Sophie, Gwen and Dylan cast their magic spells.

**Grandma Aggie, Gwen, Dylan and Sophie:** _Exterium oblivius!_

The five magic spells collide with the Cromwell Gift, then then suddenly, the Gift shields itself with a powerful force field and Marnie's heart emits in a glow as well.

**PJ:** What's going on?

**Max:** I think I know what's going on. – Sarox!

**Sarox:** Yeah! I know!

Sarox points his Keyblade toward Marnie.

**Sarox:** (chants)

_Sacred key,_

_Unleash your untapped power._

_Shine away the darkness_

_And preserve the world with your light._

_Master of the Keyblade._

_AWAKE!_

A beam emits from the Keyblade's tip and shoots at Marnie's chest. There, the Gift and Marnie's heart glow even brighter, so bright that the Dominion members defenselessly shield their eyes. When both glows disappear, the Gift has become the Noble Gift Keyblade: the keychain is a ruby gem with a brown thread connected to the handle which is made of gold, the blade is of red diamonds and the teeth of the Keyblade is covered by two stars and a moon on the top. It floats to Marnie: its true master.

**Marnie:** What happened? What is this?

**Sarox:** Looks like the Gift has found its master.

**Max:** I guess you _were_ the possessor of the Gift after all.

The clock strikes twelve. The Dominion members run for their lives. Everyone under the balcony clap and cheer at the Cromwells' success. Ethan and Marnie share a tender look. Sarox, Marlene, Max, Grandma Aggie, Gwen and Sophie land on the balcony. Marnie greets her family with a big hug.

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – FRONT DOORS – NIGHT**

Silas Sinister, Dr. Grogg, Chancellor Goodwin come out through the front door, and Scarlett and her sisters come to them.

**Scarlett:** Daddy!

**Silas:** Let's go!

Before they could go anywhere, they are surrounded by a magical sphere formed by the gargoyles. Just then, Professor Periwinkle.

**Prof. Periwinkle:** Good job, boys!

**Chancellor Goodwin:** This is ridiculous. Persimmon Periwinkle...

**Prof. Periwinkle:** Agent Periwinkle... of the Anti-Dominion League!

**Silas:** What?

**Prof. Periwinkle:** Yes, I've been undercover for ten centuries to find evidence to arrest you! Now, you are all stripped of your family magic and are under arrest for treason!

She holds out a witches' glass and transports them all into it.

**Dominion members:** NO!!!

**Silas:** (Inside the mirror) _You think this is over! Take a look at the very end of Witch University! I have put an enchantment of our plan! If it fails, it will awake a Heartless so powerful that no one will be able to stop it! You shall now meet the end of Halloweentown!_

**WITCH UNIVERSITY – SCHOOL BUILDING – NIGHT**

A big puff of smoke steams up from the towers of the school and turns a gigantic Heartless known as "Domating Terminator". Its size corresponds half the building. Everyone frightens and runs for their lives, just as Marnie and the others leave the balcony with flying broomsticks.

The Cromwells and the quartet fly to the highest point of the building. The Heartless destroys a tower with a single flip of its hand. The tower falls toward our heroes, but Gwen and Aggie manage to destroy it with their combined magic blast.

**Marnie:** Oh, no!

**Sophie:** What'll we do, Grandma?

**Grandma Aggie:** I-I don't know! I've never met the likes of such big Heartless before.

**Gwen:** Well, we have to do something, mother, we can't just float here and watch.

**Sarox:** Don't worry, we'll deal with them!

Sarox looks to his friends. They all nod in confidence, as if they know they have the power to defeat that Heartless. Max takes out Gene's lamp and calls him out.

**Max:** Gene, I want my wish! Give us the power to defeat that thing!

Gene appears in midair.

**Gene:** No problem!

He snaps fingers. One moment later, a united glow appears on our heroes' (including Marnie's) weapons. PJ and Max flys toward it.

**Sophie:** What is they doing?!

**Sarox:** Trapping the Heartless.

It charges its claws at PJ, but then Max' shield comes flying and bounces it off, allowing PJ to cast his spell.

**PJ:** _Blizzard!_

With an enhanced power, PJ's staff blows out an air of ice that's equal to the size of the Heartless. It tries to shield its eyes from the blizzard.

**PJ:** Now, guys!

Marnie looks to her family.

**Marnie:** Mom, Grandma, Sophie, I need you in this. And I need Dylan too.

Grandma Aggie and Gwen smile proudly at Marnie. Then, the two of them join hands and cast their spell to summon Dylan.

**Grandma Aggie and Gwen:** _Come to us, Dylan. We summon thee! On this darkest hour, I call to you!_

One second later, Dylan appears on Grandma Aggie's broom, sitting right behind Marnie. He frightens at the height and holds onto Marnie's waist.

**Dylan:** Whoa! Ah! Wh-Where am I?

**Gwen:** Hey, Dylan! We need your help, can you do it?

**Dylan:** (Sarcastically) Well, I could probably do it better if I were still grounded.

Marnie shrugs.

The Heartless is beginning to break free as PJ's magic is running out.

**Sarox:** We have to hurry! PJ's magic is almost out.

Sarox, Marlene and Marnie point their Keyblades at the Heartless and release a united beam of light from the tip of their weapons. Then, Grandma Aggie, Gwen, Dylan and Sophie thrust out their arms to cast their spell.

**Grandma Aggie, Gwen, Dylan and Sophie:** _Luminarium absentis atrum!_

The three lights and the combined spell join together in unison and hit on the Heartless' chest. As the powerful attack vanquishes the monster, its heart extracts and vanish to Kingdom Hearts, where it belongs.

**Sarox:** Way to go!

**Marnie:** We did it!

**Marlene:** Yeah!

Everyone hurrays at their victory.


	9. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**WITCH UNIVERSITY - SCHOOL YARD - NIGHT  
**

Hours went by. The students are cleaning up after the party. Among them are Max, Marlene, PJ and Sarox helping with the sweeping and taking down decorations. Marnie is sweeping when Ethan comes up to her and their eyes meet.

**Marnie:** Hey.

**Ethan:** Hey.

One moment later, Ethan stop the silence.

**Ethan:** Listen, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.

**Marnie:** The fact that you tried to warn me and I didn't listen, or the fact that you have lost your powers?

**Ethan:** That I didn't have my powers anymore. – When the council took away my dad's powers, I resigned mine to live a life outside of magic. I'm sorry, Marnie.

**Marnie:** If anyone should say they're sorry, then it should be me. – I'm sorry I didn't trust you earlier.

The two share a silent yet romantic moment.

Marnie's family and the quartet are watching from behind. Then, Marlene turns her head around and notices Aneesa and Gene hugging each other. Then, she notices the tears on Aneesa's cheeks, so she goes to them.

**Marlene:** Guys, what's wrong?

**Gene:** (Sobs) Our job here is done, and that means I have to leave. (Sobs) I don't wanna leave Aneesa! (Sobs even more)

**Aneesa:** I wish I could see you again someday.

Sarox, Max and PJ come, just as something occurs to Marlene.

**Marlene:** That's right: a "wish". – I could make a wish for you two to…

**Max:** No, Marlene. You know how important our is.

**Marlene:** But…

**Max:** No buts, we can't afford to lose anyone in this longtime battle.

**Sarox:** I don't agree with you, Max.

Max turns to Sarox and looks surprised at him.

**Sarox:** If I've learned one thing about this war is that we are fighting not only for the sake of the world, but for the safety of our loved ones. Then again, maybe you're right, we can't afford to lose anyone right now, but… that doesn't mean we have to. We're not god, we can't predict what darkness beckons or how powerful our light is gonna be. But there are so many people for us to fight for. We just have to know how to make the right decisions. – Marlene, whatever you do, just follow you heart to it.

With Sarox' encouragement, Marlene calms down and thinks for a minute. Then makes her wish.

**Marlene:** I wish for Gene and Aneesa to be together… after this war has ended. That their destinies become intertwined.

**Gene:** Wha-?

Gene's lamp appears in midair and sparks as it grants Marlene's third wish. Then a violet thread appears around Gene and gently ties Aneesa, intertwining their destiny.

**PJ:** What did you do?

**Marlene:** I tied the bonds. I know they don't want to be apart, but Max is right, as long as this battle goes on, we can't afford to lose anyone. That is why I wished for you two to become intertwined by destiny. Then, even if you're far away from each other, someday your hearts will bring you together again.

Aneesa and Gene's eyes meet. Then, a gentle smile forms on both of their faces and Gene holds up Aneesa's hands.

**Gene:** No matter how far we are apart, as long as we don't forget each other, our hearts will bring us together again.

Aneesa nods while smiling.

**Marnie:** (Off-screen) What're you gonna do now?

Marnie, Dylan, Sophie, Grandma Aggie, Gwen and Ethan come up to them.

**PJ:** Well, it was great seeing you all… but unfortunately, we got a road to hit.

**Ethan:** Will you be back?

**PJ:** Of course, what'd ya expect?

**Sarox:** Besides, this world is well guarded.

He points to Marnie's Keyblade.

**PJ:** (Waves) Till we meet again, guys.

**Sarox:** See ya!

**Marlene:** Bye bye!

**Max:** Okay, bye now!

Sarox, Marlene, Max, PJ, and Gene leave Witch University to continue their quest as the others wave them goodbye.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
